Egdujland
Egdujland Egdujland is one of the country's on the island of Asama.The ruler of Egdujland is King Ticdeneb II who lives in the capital city Selrach city.The population of the country is 56,413,936 the area is 463,486 sq km.The language they speak is Edujish which is a bit like Australian and a bit like French.Their national animal is a Raccoon and the motto is fides et fortitudo. King Tcideneb has seven brothers they are Tanul,Dymor,Atmor,Ule,Bam,Celen and Sitho he also has three sisters called maagorr,Shanger and Kelinobesard. Geography Some geography is it quite warm about -20c degrees in winter 20c in spring 27c in summer and 15c in autuam. Genually it is quite hot and a nice place for a holiday but in winter it is very cold and snows a lot.They are in the middle of Asama and surrounded by Yangamland,Tivorgland,Tsirhcligcamland,Htimsland and nahtuosland.They are a mining country and mine for Emeralds and Gold.They sell them to other country's and keep some for themselves.They are made of 112 different villages,Towns and cities.The most famous city is called Jagul which is the capital city of Egdujland.Egdujland is a jungle based country and have picked up a saying ''There no men with no trees.''It is made up of 24 different states the smallest has the capital of Egdujland and is called langood.There national animal is called a Beop and is the size of a Cocker spaniel and looks a bit like a red panda.Other animals are the Jelllen,Keffel,Erxt,Xert,Retx and the Texr.They are all types of animals.They have the biggest underwater desert in the world and is called the bellonck. We have a few snowy jungles which go down to 10c and the are very big. History The history is that they used to be part of another country but broke away in a war which they won and the name of the person who led the war was called ticdeneb but he died in war bravely so they named the country after him.The motto means be brave and have courage at all times.We havent lost a war since 1134 and became a free country in 1497.There have been 17 kings since we've had freedom and the longest ruler was King Rogi who ruled for 76 years. There is a bridge of Egdujland which is 4km long and 50m wide and is over a river called Eloga. Sports The main sports played are American Football,Football,Rugby,baseball and basketball.They are brilliant at basketball they are the best in the local teams around all of the land of ICT and are 1579 match unbeaten in a row and 1235 match's won in a row with the total of 237,641-1,789 to us.They have 27 basketball titles in a row.In baseball they are 43 match's in a row unbeaten and 34 match won in a row.In football we have the best player currently in the world and are current world cup holders and euro's.In rugby and American football we are 37 match's won in a row and are 78 unbeaten in a row. Politics The mane laws are to be friendly and to not be horrible to people because of different reasons. Anybody is allowed to come.Except if you brake the law seriously you get the death penalty.They Have some rules.A bit like the ten commandments they have seven ones they are 1: don't be racist 2 don't kill people 3 don't drink drive 4 don't take drugs 5 No weapons if you aren't a boqua (a policeman) 6 don't steal and 7 DO NOT KILL ANIMALS! There army is called the ERAFNASA which stands for Egduj royal Air force,Navy and Soldier army. Culture The cultures that are important are Music,Drama and Art.They are very good at music and all type of Guitar they are brilliant at it.There mane transport is called the reginger and can go upto 700 miles per hour. One person in Egdujland has grade 8 on guitar,drums,trombone,piano,french horn,oboe,saxophone and double bass and grade 6 on trumpet,clarinet and recorder. Flag The cross is for the king who gave me the title of king.The checkted blue is for the wisdom and courage when we fought for freedom against Yangamland,Llenkcibland. Finally the crown is for freedom we had when we fought.